Instants de vie
by HRL
Summary: Série de drabbles sans conséquences relatant la relation tumultueuse entre House et Cuddy.
1. L'espoir

Oui oui, c'est encore moi ! Ne me demandez pas ce que je prends comme drogue pour être aussi productive, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je crois que c'est quelqu'un qui glisse des comprimés à mon insu dans ma dose de caféine quotidienne.

Après harcèlement de la part d'une certaine personne que je ne nommerais pas, *fusille ParijanTaiyou du regard* je déclare cette nouvelle fiction ouverte !

Il s'agirait d'une série de drabbles, chaque chapitre contenant un ou deux "drabbles", tous indépendants les uns des autres. Il y en aura des tristes, peut être des joyeux, des pleins d'humour (euh non, je n'irais pas jusque-là, je pense que je vais m'en tenir au drama, et peut être un peu de guimauve si vous êtes chanceux).

Comme j'écris énormément mais que je n'ai jamais le temps, ou l'envie de terminer toutes mes fics en cours, ces "drabbles" semblent être un bon compromis. Je met drabbles entre guillemets parce que, étant souvent incapable de faire court, il est fort probable que certain d'entre eux frôlent la taille de véritables OS.

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à la Fox et David Shore, je me contente d'écrire pour combler ma frustation et parce que je suis dépendantes aux reviews.

Pour commencer, je vous propose du drama, qui se déroule pendant la saison 7 et que j'ai écris en même temps que "The Bitter End", et qui aurait pu en être la fin si je n'avais pas subitement été prise d'une envie de guimauve.

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p>Elle allait mal.<p>

Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, elle ne vivait plus, se contentant de survivre. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle regrettait sa décision, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans la dépression. Elle essayait de tenir bon pour sa fille, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se détester pour avoir laisser filer son unique chance d'être heureuse. Elle allait mal et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

Et puis un soir, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, il était venu. Il était apparu devant sa porte, l'air indécis, et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était resté avec elle, toute la nuit, séchant ses larmes et lui offrant une étreinte réconfortante.

Elle allait mieux.

Au petit matin, elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras, retrouvant ce sentiment de béatitude qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire ressentir. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il l'observait, l'air inquiet, et ignora son air triste, se disant que les choses allaient maintenant s'arranger. Elle retrouvait l'espoir.

Elle allait bien.

Ils finirent par se lever, et House annonça qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Avant qu'ils n'atteignent la porte d'entrée, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Cuddy pour la rapprocher de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en la serrant contre lui. Il l'embrassait à la fois avec amour, rage, désespoir. Des sentiments si contradictoires que toutes les sensations provoquées en étaient décuplées. Ils finirent par se détacher, à bout de souffle, leurs cœurs battant la chamade.

- « On se voit au travail », dit Cuddy d'une voix douce alors que le diagnosticien ouvrait la porte.

- « Non », répondit celui-ci d'une voix ferme, tentant de contenir ses tremblements.

- « Comment ça « non » ? » demanda la doyenne, sentant soudain son estomac se nouer d'angoisse.

- « J'étais venu te dire au revoir, je ne reviendrais pas travailler au PPTH, je t'enverrais ma lettre de démission. » répondit-il en fuyant son regard larmoyant.

- « Non non non, tu ne peux pas faire ça… » le supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

- « Mais regarde toi ! Dans quel état tu es ! En une vingtaine d'année, tout ça ne nous aura apporté que des emmerdes. On en souffre sans cesse, tout ça pour à peine un an de bonheur ! » s'énerva House.

- « Mais si c'était à refaire, je serais prête à souffrir encore autant parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi ! » tenta-t-elle de la raisonner, vainement.

- « Et regarde comment ça s'est terminé… Tu as beau le nier, c'est fini Cuddy. Quand tu as décidé de me quitter, tu as mis fin à tout ça. On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble et faire comme si de rien n'était. Laisse moi partir. » lui demanda-t-il en se dégageant de sa prise sur lui.

- « Non. Tu ne peux pas partir, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. » répondit-elle, sa respiration devenue difficile tant l'angoisse qui l'envahissait était grande.

- « C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait Lisa. C'est trop tard maintenant. » déclara-t-il en lui accordant un dernier regard avant de claquer la porte.

Elle était désormais seule, seule avec sa douleur.

Elle allait mal et elle venait de perdre définitivement tout espoir.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? D'autres histoires, ça vous tente ? :P<em>


	2. Le premier matin

Pour vous remercier de l'accueil particulièrement chaleureux que vous avez réservé à cette fic, voici le second drabble. Je le répète, les drabbles sont indépendants les uns des autres, suivant le principe des OS. Il n'y a donc aucune suite logique entre les chapitres. Celui-ci est plus court que le précédent, un peu drama mais pas trop. Mais bonne nouvelle, le prochain sera plus long et beaucoup plus joyeux (oui, parce que je sais faire ça aussi !). Je vous le posterais dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi.

En attendant, voici un petit moment dans la vie de Lisa Cuddy, alors qu'elle n'est encore qu'une étudiante à l'Université du Michigan. J'espère que vous apprécierez !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>II. Le premier matin<strong>

Lorsque Lisa Cuddy se réveilla ce matin-là, elle se sentait agréablement bien.

La couverture chaude enroulée autour de son corps nu lui procurait une chaleur agréable, mais c'était surtout l'odeur qui lui emplissait les poumons qui la ravissait. Une odeur masculine qui lui faisait complètement tourner la tête, et qui était maintenant présente dans chaque particule de l'air qu'elle respirait.

Une odeur qui lui rappela la nuit qu'elle venait de passer, étirant un sourire sur ses lèvres bien pleines. La sensation des mains à la fois rugueuses et tendres du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un souvenir, mais elle avait encore l'impression de les sentir sur sa peau. Sa bouche gourmande qui avait goûté chaque parcelle de sa peau lui avait laissé une sensation agréable qui perdurait encore.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était le bien-être procuré par la sensation des bras musclés autour de son corps frêle. Bien qu'elle n'ait qu'à peine vingt ans, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi belle que lorsqu'il l'avait admirée avec ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant, sourire bien souvent machiavélique mais qui cette nuit-là reflétait une tendresse intense.

Même si la magie du moment était terminé, la plénitude qu'elle avait ressentie était toujours là. Une plénitude qu'aucun n'autre ne lui avait fait ressentir jusque-là. _Peut-être que c'était ça, être amoureuse._

Elle soupira et commença à s'étirer, les yeux toujours fermés, craignant que la magie disparaisse. Mais lorsqu'elle tendit les bras et qu'elle réalisa que le lit à côté d'elle était aussi vide que froid, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux.

Bien qu'ils ne se soient fait aucune promesse et qu'elle s'était attendue depuis le début à cette issue de leur « relation », la réalité la blessa plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle était seule, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit son cœur se briser.

Elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, House était parti.

* * *

><p><em>Un petit mot avant de partir ? :)<em>


	3. Un nouveau départ

Voilà un texte beaucoup plus long que les précédents, et beaucoup plus léger aussi. Parce que certains se sont "plaint" de ma tendance à ne faire que du drama, alors voilà, j'espère que vous serez contents avec celui-ci ^^

Spoilers : 6x21, "Help Me", la scène se situe juste après !

Je ne sais pas quand je vous posterais le prochain drabble, mon accès à internet sera relativement limité pendant tout l'été mais je ferais en sorte de vous poster des choses de temps en temps ! En attendant, vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, merci beaucoup !

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>III. Un nouveau départ<strong>

Cuddy soupira en voyant le cadran du réveil annoncer qu'il était déjà 8 heures. Elle était censée être au travail à 8h30, mais elle était beaucoup trop bien dans ce lit et n'avait aucune envie d'en sortir. Elle se retourna vers l'homme qui se réveillait doucement à côté d'elle et sourit. House. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, la veille au soir alors qu'elle s'était décidée à lui avouer ses sentiments. Et depuis, à chaque seconde qui passait, elle était de plus en plus convaincue d'avoir fait le bon choix, même si elle savait par avance que les choses ne seraient pas toujours roses.

- « Il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie en la sentant remuer contre lui.

- « L'heure pour moi de partir », répondit Cuddy en souriant tristement.

- « Ça n'existe pas une heure pareille », grogna le diagnosticien en resserrant son étreinte sur la doyenne, pour l'empêcher de partir.

Elle sourit tendrement à sa remarque et la dévisagea, ayant du mal à réaliser que c'était si simple d'être dans ses bras et de se sentir heureuse alors que la veille, elle était encore avec un autre. Elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour se passer de lui pendant toutes ces années.

Elle leva la tête et trouva aussitôt ses lèvres qu'elle frôla délicatement avec que l'homme ne prenne le contrôle de la situation et ne l'entraîne dans un baiser fougueux, tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Appréciant l'étreinte virile et si agréable, Cuddy se contenta de s'accrocher à son cou pour se rapprocher de lui et savoura la sensation agréable de ses lèvres contre les siennes, les écartant légèrement pour accueillir sa langue dans sa bouche.

La température de la pièce montait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Ils n'avaient rien fait la veille, se contentant de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement de leurs retrouvailles si précipités mais qui s'étaient fait attendre.

Ce matin cependant, leur état d'esprit était différent, et les vingt années qu'ils avaient passées à se désirer se faisaient ressentir.

A contrecœur, Cuddy finit par s'écarter de lui et s'exclama, essoufflée :

- « Ne me fait pas ça ! Je dois vraiment aller à l'hôpital. »

- « Pourquoi ? T'es malade ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque mais avec un sourire en coin.

- « Je te rappelle que c'est l'endroit où nous sommes censés travailler. Et je suis censée être la patronne donc ce serait bien que j'aille donner l'exemple. » répondit Cuddy, essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

- « Mais mamaaaaaan, on s'amusait bien. » ronchonna le diagnosticien.

- « Et on continuera les festivités ce soir. » lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire coquin auquel il répondit aussitôt. D'une voix moins assurée, elle reprit : « C'est juste que l'hôpital risque de m'appeler d'un moment à l'autre parce que je suis déjà en retard, et je n'ai pas envie que l'on soit interrompus, où qu'on le fasse vite fait bien fait juste parce que je suis pressée. »

- « Ah Dr Cuddy, vous êtes une éternelle romantique ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses pour lui intimer de partir.

Même s'il avait vraiment envie d'elle, il avait attendu pendant des années, il pourrait bien attendre quelques heures de plus. Et elle avait raison, lui aussi avait envie de prendre tout son temps pour profiter d'elle.

- « Je te vois à 9 heures alors ? » dit-elle, l'air de rien en sortant du lit.

- « Dans tes rêves ! Je serais là à 11 heures ! » s'exclama-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête dans les oreillers.

- « Ça valait le coup d'essayer ! » sourit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Finalement, certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

**Fin**.

* * *

><p><em>N'oubliez pas le petit mot en passant ^^<em>


	4. La douleur

Je suis tombée sur de vieux textes, écris il y a deux ans et qui m'on beaucoup inspiré. Donc finalement, j'ai encore de quoi vous concocter quelques drabbles, si ça vous intéresse toujours !

S'il y a un thème particulier que vous aimeriez me voir aborder, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je verrais ce que je peux faire ! :)

Comme on ne se refait pas, me revoilà avec un texte plutôt drama ! J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>IV. La douleur<strong>

Il avait mal. Où qu'il soit, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée, il souffrait. Une douleur qui, comme une épine dans le pied que l'on ne parvient pas à arracher, l'accompagnait jour après jour. Un véritable brasier qui s'était installé dans sa cuisse, le consumant de l'intérieur. Un couteau que l'on plantait dans son muscle et que l'on remuait sans cesse. Un serrement désagréable, parfois si fort qu'il lui coupait le souffle. Une douleur bien présente, mais presque indescriptible.

La plupart du temps, il arrivait à étouffer cette douleur, à la reléguer au second plan. Il faisait tout pour l'oublier. Parfois, ça marchait. Il arrivait si bien à la refouler que, l'espace d'un instant, il avait l'impression qu'elle était partie. Mais elle revenait toujours. Forte et violente, comme pour rappeler qu'elle était encore là, qu'elle n'était jamais partie.

Ce soir-là, la douleur qui s'était tapie dans son coin, telle un prédateur à l'affût, avait refait surface. Elle lui avait bondit dessus, sans prévenir, pour l'achever. Si forte, si inattendue. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer sa défense. Il n'avait pas pu se battre.

Il s'était écroulé.

Il ne pouvait plus se relever. La douleur, cette ennemie contre laquelle il menait un combat acharné depuis plusieurs années, avait encore gagné la bataille. Il était terrassé.

Il était seul, gisant au sol, le souffle court. Il souffrait. Mais, simple spectateur d'une douleur qui lui vrillait les entrailles, il ne put que se demander s'il allait mourir en souffrant, ou si quelqu'un allait venir le sauver. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre de voir qui remporterait la prochaine bataille.

Il était aux portes de l'inconscience lorsqu'un bruit lui rendit un peu de sa lucidité. Et c'est la qu'il _la_ vit. Dans un effort ultime, il murmura « _Cuddy_... » avant de perdre connaissance, un sourire éclairant son visage. Tout n'était pas perdu. Elle était venue le sauver.

* * *

><p><em>Dites-moi si ça vous plait toujours ! Vous en voulez encore ou pas ? ^^<em>


	5. Cicatrices

Je suis fatiguée et je n'ai vraiment pas la force de faire un long discours, tant mieux me direz-vous. Il ne me reste qu'à espérer que vous aimerez ce drabble.

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>V. Cicatrices<strong>

_Peu importe sa cause, chaque blessure laissera une trace qui vous marquera à vie._

Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et observa son reflet. Si l'on ne regardait que superficiellement, l'image renvoyée par le verre reflétait celle d'un homme, Gregory House, la cinquantaine. Diagnosticien réputé au visage marqué par le temps.

Seulement, il savait que c'était plus que ça. Ses yeux d'un bleu parfait laissaient légèrement entrevoir ses démons intérieurs. Les rides sur son front, marques du temps, étaient avant tout le résultat des nombreuses heures passées à réfléchir, cogiter, jusqu'à s'en donner mal à la tête.

Lorsqu'on l'observait avec attention, on pouvait lire sa souffrance sur son visage tout entier. Sa douleur et ses tourments avaient laissé des marques sur sa peau.

Des marques et des cicatrices.

Celle à peine visible sur l'arrête de son nez, héritée de cette journée à Trenton qui avait ressemblé à une descente aux enfers. Une journée atroce qui s'était pourtant si bien terminée. Il avait d'abord dû tomber très bas pour enfin atteindre le paradis.

Il y avait aussi la cicatrice dans sa nuque, que le temps avait presque effacée, mais que l'on apercevait encore. Lui rappelant à tout moment qu'il n'était pas invincible. Lui rappelant que la haine existait et qu'elle pouvait être puissante. Il se frotta la nuque, se rappelant avec un froncement de sourcils la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque ce fou furieux lui avait tiré dessus.

Il jeta ensuite un regard sur son torse nu et tomba sur une cicatrice presque identique à celle de sa nuque, là où l'autre balle s'était échouée, s'assurant qu'il n'oublierait jamais que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Il baissa les yeux et observa sa cuisse. Cette cicatrice qu'il connaissait si bien. La plus vieille et la plus grande. La plus désagréable à regarder. Celle qui lui rappelait sans cesse la douleur qu'il éprouvait chaque jour. Celle à cause de qui il avait fini par repousser tous ceux qu'il aimait.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser à nouveau son regard perdu et soupira. De toutes ses cicatrices, la plus douloureuse était celle qui ne se voyait pas. Celle de son cœur meurtri, brisé en mille morceaux. Un cœur qu'il n'arrivait pas à soigner. Une blessure profonde qui le tuait de l'intérieur, bien qu'elle ne se manifeste pas physiquement. Et c'était peut-être ça le pire. La blessure étant invisible, personne ne soupçonnait sa gravité, même si certains avaient des doutes.

Le départ de Cuddy avait laissé une marque indélébile sur son cœur. Cicatrice d'une relation mal terminée et qui était en train de le mener à sa perte. Dernière trace d'une histoire dont il ne lui restait plus que les souvenirs.

Tout était fini entre eux, mais il savait que cette cicatrice-là le marquerait pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

><p><em>Je n'ai plus de drabble en stock. Est-ce que je dois m'arrêter ou est-ce que vous voulez que je me creuse un peu la tête pour en pondre un ou deux autres ? <em>


	6. Ensemble

Trois semaines. Trois semaines que je n'avais rien écrit. Trois semaines que je n'avais même pas regardé une seule petite scène de House. J'ai tenté de prendre du recul par rapport à la série, parce que je n'ai toujours pas avalé la fin de la saison 7, le départ de Lisa... Et puis finalement, un petit élan de nostalgie, une soirée ennuyeuse et me voilà à regarder _Now What_. Forcément, me revoilà donc à écrire.

Merci aux quelques personnes qui continuent de me suivre, en espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira. Pour les vrais OS/fics à plusieurs chapitres, j'ai des idées en tête, mais pas assez de volonté ou d'inspiration pour tout écrire. Mais ça finira bien par arriver, un jour...

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Ensemble<strong>

Elle soupira de contentement en sentant les doigts fins du pianiste dessiner des arabesques sur son dos. Ces doigts pleins de dextérité qui glissaient contre sa peau, redessinant ses courbes avec une douceur infinie. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle sentit deux lèvres chaudes se poser contre sa tempe. Ces lèvres qui la rendaient folle, dans tous les sens du terme. Parfois parce que les mots qui en sortaient la faisaient sortir de ses gonds. Le plus souvent parce que la façon dont elles effleuraient son corps lui faisait perdre la tête.

Même s'ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, elle s'émerveillait encore de la tendresse dont il faisait preuve avec elle. Elle se demandait encore comme un homme aussi irascible et odieux avec certaines personnes pouvait être si doux avec elle. Elle avait toujours su qu'il se cachait derrière une carapace, qu'il se montrait plus dur qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le grand Gregory House, le génie misanthrope et athée ne la traite avec autant de dévotion.

Elle l'avait imaginé sauvage, presque animal. Elle l'avait imaginé fougueux et passionné. Il était tout cela et bien plus encore. Il était à la fois doux et possessif. Tendre et passionné. Elle réalisait qu'il était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Elle se recula un peu, dénicha sa tête qui était enfouie dans son cou pour s'enivrer de son odeur et fit lentement glisser sa bouche le long de la peau de l'homme. Elle effleura sa barbe qui la piqua agréablement et fini par trouver ses lèvres. Aussitôt leurs bouches entamèrent une danse langoureuse, redécouvrant avec plaisir une sensation qu'ils connaissaient désormais par cœur. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, ravies de se trouver à nouveau et ils ne se séparèrent que parce qu'ils commençaient à manquer d'air.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'embrassait, elle avait le souffle coupé. La tension sexuelle entre eux n'avait jamais disparue et semblait au contraire se faire toujours plus forte. Elle n'était jamais rassasiée de lui, elle en voulait toujours plus. Encore. Elle était devenue accro.

Elle glissa à nouveau son visage dans le creux du cou du diagnosticien pour retrouver cette odeur si addictive. Une odeur dont elle voulait se rappeler pour le restant de ses jours. L'odeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant toujours plus près. Lui aussi avait ce besoin constant de la toucher, de la sentir près de lui.

Il rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille et murmura :

- « Je t'aime Cuddy. »

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'elle se disait que tout ce qu'ils avaient du traverser en valaient la peine. Car malgré toute la souffrance qu'ils s'étaient infligés l'un a l'autre, ils arrivaient enfin à être heureux, ensemble. Et aux yeux de Lisa Cuddy, cela valait bien tous les sacrifices du monde.


	7. Petites attentions

**Salut tout le monde !**

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bel et bien de retour après deux mois de disparition. Me voilà avec un drabble qui ne me plaît que très moyennement, mais certaines d'entre vous m'ont envoyé des messages pour me demander quand je reprendrais l'écriture, et je dois dire que ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que mes petites histoires manquaient à d'autres personnes qu'à moi ! J'ai eu un été très agité (pas par des vacances malheureusement, je n'aurais eu en tout et pour tout que deux semaines de "repos" et ma rentrée est lundi), qui m'a tenue éloignée de House et de l'écriture en général, mais je m'y remets doucement. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu rouillé, mais ça va revenir !

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira ^^

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Petites attentions<strong>

- « Hey ! » dit Cuddy en entrant dans la salle de repos de l'hôpital pour retrouver son diagnosticien de petit ami qui était, une fois de plus, affalé devant la télévision.

- « Salut ! » répondit-il doucement en détournant sa tête de l'écran pour lui sourire.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, sur le canapé, puis se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser furtivement.

- « Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? » l'interrogea le diagnosticien d'un ton neutre.

- « J'ai entendu des médecins se plaindre que tu avais encore monopolisé la salle et que tu regardais une série stupide. » dit-elle d'un air amusé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à l'hôpital ? »

- « J'attends des résultats du labo », déclara-t-il, à moitié sincère. Il était surtout resté pour s'assurer que la doyenne ne passerait pas la nuit à travailler, mais ça, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui avouer. « Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais encore là ? »

- « Beaucoup de paperasse à finir. Je dois vérifier le bilan semestriel pour pouvoir gérer le budget de l'hôpital, chercher de nouveaux donateurs et essayer de négocier avec certains patients pour éviter qu'ils portent plainte contre l'hôpital… »

Il grimaça à ses dernières paroles, dans un élan de culpabilité, sachant que la plupart des patients mécontents avaient été les siens. Puis il reprit :

- « Engage un deuxième comptable, un assistant et un avocat. Ah non, j'oubliais, tu es trop perfectionniste pour déléguer un peu. Tu préfères te tuer à la tâche. »

- « Je ne me tue pas à la tâche ! Je n'ai pas toujours autant de travail, c'est simplement à certaines périodes. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venue prendre une petite pause en ta compagnie, pour éviter que mon cerveau n'explose. »

Il grogna en signe de protestation mais n'eut pas le courage de continuer à argumenter quand elle posa une main sur son visage pour lui caresser la joue. A la place, il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et plongea vers ses lèvres. Elle lui rendit aussitôt son baiser, laissant leurs bouches se retrouver avec sensualité. Une fois qu'ils se détachèrent, elle commença à s'éloigner mais il resserra sa prise autour d'elle afin de l'empêcher de partir.

- « Reste… » murmura-t-il si près de ses lèvres qu'elle en fut troublée pendant quelques secondes.

- « House… » protesta-t-elle. « Je dois retourner travailler pour pouvoir tout boucler le plus vite possible… » dit-elle sans grande conviction.

- « Juste dix minutes, le temps de te vider un peu la tête. Tu seras plus efficace après. » argumenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin qu'il savait être le point faible de la doyenne.

- « D'accord… » capitula-t-elle en se blottissant contre le diagnosticien qui commença doucement à lui caresser le dos.

La grande main du médecin montait et descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parfois en la frôlant simplement et parfois dans des caresses plus appuyées qui avaient un effet merveilleux sur son corps tendu par le stress. Cuddy soupira de bien-être et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, posant sa tête là où elle pouvait entendre les battements paisibles et rassurants de son cœur.

Au bout de quelques instants, il sentit sa tête devenir plus lourde sur son épaule, son corps plus détendu et sa respiration plus lente et profonde. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour l'admirer et sourit quand il vit qu'elle s'était effectivement endormie. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et l'entoura de son deuxième bras, profitant de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à lui pour se détendre à son tour. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer et les surprendre et il savait qu'elle le tuerait au réveil pour l'avoir empêchée d'aller travailler mais il s'en fichait, parce que c'était sa manière à lui de prendre soin d'elle.


	8. Autodestruction

Me revoilà déjà ! Je vous avais dit que j'étais bel et bien de retour ! Alors voilà un autre petit texte sans prétention, un peu déprimant mais ça me ressemble alors je l'aime bien. J'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ^^

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Autodestruction <strong>

Il avait ce besoin constant de s'autodétruire. Même s'il avait blessé des gens au passage, le but était toujours le même : se faire du mal. Il n'avait rien contre les autres, si ce n'est qu'il était jaloux de leur capacité à s'accepter et à s'aimer comme ils étaient. Cependant, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment non plus, préférant les ignorer, préférant ignorer qu'il était ce genre de personne à entraîner involontairement les autres dans sa chute.

Il ne supportait pas le bonheur. C'était une chose trop abstraite, trop inhabituelle pour lui. C'était tellement rare pour lui de le ressentir que cela en devenait gênant. C'était une sensation trop inconnue, et l'inconnu l'effrayait car il avait besoin de tout contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas apprécier pleinement la joie car il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à sa présence. Il était tellement persuadé qu'elle allait disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé qu'il ne cherchait même plus à s'y accommoder.

Alors il le fuyait, se contentant d'être un homme solitaire et misérable, simplement parce qu'il en avait l'habitude. C'était plus simple d'être malheureux. C'était un sentiment qu'il connaissait tellement qu'il devenait en quelque sorte rassurant.

Parfois, il était satisfait. Ce n'était pas une sensation exceptionnelle, mais il était simplement un peu moins malheureux, pendant quelques instants. Et il s'en contentait.

Et si, malgré tout, le bonheur arrivait à se faufiler jusqu'à lui, il finissait toujours par trouver un moyen de le détruire. Non pas qu'il refuse catégoriquement de s'y essayer. Il n'y arrivait simplement pas.

C'était triste, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Certains hommes étaient faits pour la solitude et le malheur. Il était impossible d'espérer construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui passe son temps à détruire tout ce qui le concerne. Peu importe la force et la détermination dont certains avaient fait preuve pour le rendre heureux, ils n'y étaient pas arrivés et n'y arriveraient probablement jamais. C'est ce que Lisa Cuddy avait fini par comprendre à ses dépends en tombant amoureuse de Gregory House.


	9. Imbécile heureux

**Coucou !**

Contrairement aux apparences, je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de ces chers drabbles. J'attends simplement d'avoir des idées. Je n'ai pas non plus abandonné l'écriture de "Where it all started", rassurez-vous. Je sais que la suite se fait attendre et j'en suis désolée. Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup d'autres choses dans la tête en ce moment et cette fiction n'est pas ma priorité. Alors je risque de mettre encore un peu de temps, mais je ne vous abandonnerais pas ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste cette petite chose sans prétention, histoire de vous aider à patienter un peu !

Merci pour votre soutien et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews !

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>IX. Imbécile heureux<strong>

Il était en train de devenir complètement idiot. Ce genre de personne qu'on jure ne jamais devenir. Exactement ce genre de personne dont il avait l'habitude de se moquer ouvertement il y a encore quelques mois. Le genre à faire tout un tas de choses stupides juste parce que cela fait sourire une femme.

Et dans son cas, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. Lisa Cuddy, bosseuse acharnée, patronne respectée, femme déterminée, et bien plus encore. Peu importe qu'il soit Gregory House, le génie misanthrope qui n'écoute que lui-même, lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire plaisir à Cuddy, il devenait cet homme docile et prévenant, juste parce qu'elle le méritait. Parce que la savoir satisfaite lui donnait une étrange fierté, des papillons dans le ventre et qu'un sourire complètement niais venait s'accrocher à son visage pendant de longues minutes. Tout ça parce qu'il l'aimait. Il était tellement dingue d'elle qu'il avait l'impression d'en perdre la tête.

Il se sentait souvent idiot en sa présence, se giflant mentalement de devenir cet être si ridicule qu'il aurait tant méprisé s'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre que de lui-même. Il avait l'impression de se transformer en Wilson, et il ignorait s'il valait mieux en rire ou en pleurer. Il avait passé une bonne vingtaine d'année à se moquer du comportement de son meilleur ami dès qu'il était en présence d'une femme, et voilà qu'il se montrait pire encore. Il se sentait réellement stupide lorsqu'il adoptait agissait comme un mari docile, lui qui n'était pourtant qu'un homme solitaire et acariâtre.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'elle lui souriait, le monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Lorsqu'elle l'embrassait, il oubliait tout. Il se maudissait d'avoir des pensées aussi romantiquement ridicules, mais il n'arrivait pas à les stopper. Lisa Cuddy, usant de ses charmes, l'avait transformé en homme niais.

Alors oui, il était en train de devenir complètement idiot. Un véritable imbécile. Mais au moins, c'était un imbécile heureux.


	10. Joyeux Noël

Hello !

Mon moi productif est apparemment de retour! Même si ce drabble ne m'aura pas demandé trop d'effort. J'ai en fait retrouvé ce texte hier, il s'agissait d'un OS que j'avais commencé à écrire pour un concours de Noël il y a deux ans mais que je n'ai jamais terminé. J'avais quand même envie de le partager avec vous alors je l'ai paufiné un peu et voilà ! Il est un peu plus long que les autres drabble du coup, et ce n'est pas vraiment la période pour poster ce genre d'histoire mais j'espère que vous aimerez ^^

_Bonne Lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>X. Joyeux Noël<strong>

Cuddy avait absolument tenu à fêter Noël. Et parce qu'il était vraiment dingue de cette femme, il avait accepté. Ou plutôt, après que tous ses complots anti-noël aient échoué, il avait été contraint d'accepter la défaite.

Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi cette célébration chrétienne semblait aussi importante pour Cuddy. « Je croyais que les juifs ne fêtaient pas Noël ? », lui avait-il dit. Mais elle avait répondu d'une voix rêveuse qui, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, la rendait absolument adorable, qu'elle avait toujours aimé la magie de Noël et qu'elle voulait la partager avec Rachel.

- « Oui tu as raison, c'est bien de leur bourrer le crâne de mensonges dès le plus jeune âge. Quitte à mentir aux gosses, autant le faire le plus tôt possible ! » avait-il répondu, sarcastique.

- « C'est aussi l'anniversaire de la date à laquelle j'ai eu Rachel, c'est important pour moi. » répliqua la doyenne d'une voix plus sérieuse, ne se laissant pas démonter par son rabat-joie de petit ami.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre face à cet argument, il avait fait mine d'accepter. A vrai dire, il avait à un moment pensé qu'il pourrait accepter, honnêtement, de participer aux célébrations avec la femme dont il était dingue et sa fille, qui n'était pas si horrible que cela. Cependant, il avait oublié toutes ses bonnes résolutions lorsque la doyenne lui avait annoncé que toute sa famille viendrait dîner avec eux. Ainsi que sa mère à lui. Ce qui était alors une contrainte ne demandant pas trop d'efforts s'était transformé en véritable cauchemar.

Il avait utilisé son imagination débordante et usé de tous les stratagèmes possibles et imaginables pour trouver une parade et éviter la fête. Il était convaincu avoir réussi lorsqu'il avait fait croire à Cuddy qu'il avait gagné un voyage pour deux à utiliser impérativement pendant cette période. Elle avait joué le jeu, comprenant sa manipulation avant de le mettre devant le fait accomplit, le jour du « départ ». Il avait fini par capituler.

Finalement, la soirée ne s'était pas si mal passée du point de vue de Cuddy. Il avait été plutôt calme, mise à part quelques piques désagréables auxquelles tout le monde était désormais habitué. La présence de sa mère l'avait adoucit, sans aucun doute.

Et maintenant que tout le monde était reparti, à part Blythe qui dormait dans la chambre d'amis, Cuddy sut qu'il était temps d'aller retrouver son diagnosticien préféré, qui était parti s'allonger dans leur chambre.

- Alors, c'était si terrible que ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Atroce, un vrai cauchemar, gémit-il, esquissant néanmoins un léger sourire.

Elle rit et se glissa à califourchon sur son compagnon.

- On dirait que la soirée va enfin devenir intéressante, dit House dont le sourire s'était élargit.

- La tradition à Noël est d'offrir des cadeaux aux enfants sages. Tu as été sage ce soir alors je t'apporte ta récompense… répondit Cuddy en retirant le T-Shirt de House.

- Je vais peut-être apprécier cette fête finalement, dit-il en poussant un soupir de satisfaction alors que Cuddy déboutonnait son pantalon.

Elle remonta vers sa bouche et scella leurs lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui et approfondit le baiser.

- Joyeux Noël House, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

- Joyeux Noël Cuddy, dit-il à son tour avant de s'emparer de sa bouche à nouveau.


	11. Misanthropie

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Je ne sais pas s'il existe encore sur ce site des gens qui se rappellent de moi. C'est en voulant poster ce chapitre que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas posté depuis Août... une éternité donc. Mon intérêt pour House ne s'est pas vraiment essoufflée, je suis toujours à la limite de fondre en larmes quand je vois une scène Huddy (rassurez-moi, il n'y a pas que moi?). Je lis simplement beaucoup de fictions sur d'autres fandoms donc c'est difficile de retrouver le bon état d'esprit pour écrire... mais je vous poste ce _petit truc tout brouillon_ pour vous dire que je suis toujours là et que j'ai des courts fics/OS non achevés en stocks, et que je les finirais, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, pour les partager avec vous !

Et merci aux personnes qui m'ont aider à retrouver une certaine motivation !

_**Spoilers :**_ bien que cette chose soit fortement inspirée par mes mardis soirs devant la saison 8, pas de spoilers particuliers mais je dirait que ça se situe vers la saison 5.

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

><p><strong>XI. Misanthropie<strong>

Ils l'appelaient tous le misanthrope. Parfois même, quand il poussait les gens un peu trop loin, il était le connard misanthrope. Il ne le prenait pas si mal, car pour lui, c'était un mensonge. Il n'était pas misanthrope.

En effet, le misanthrope déteste tout le monde. Il méprise les gens, tous autant qu'ils sont, sans exception. Il les hait. Bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre, Gregory House aimait les gens. Pas tous, bien sûr, mais quelques personnes. Cuddy, Wilson, son équipe. Il ne les détestait pas, il les admirait même. Il les admirait de le supporter. Il les admirait d'être à ses côtés, jour après jour. Malgré leur agacement évident, ou parfois leurs insultes à son égard, prouvant à quel point il était insupportable, ils étaient toujours là.

Bien sûr, ils partiraient sûrement un jour. Personne ne restait vraiment dans sa vie, personne n'arrivait à le supporter assez longtemps. Il y avait les gens comme son père dont la haine était si évidente. Il savait que ces gens-là le fuiraient autant que possible. Et il y avait les gens comme Stacy, qui s'accrochaient, qui essayaient mais qui finissaient par craquer, et partir. Cependant, il y avait aussi les gens comme Wilson, et surtout comme Cuddy, qui étaient là depuis des années et qui parvenait à s'accrocher, pour le moment. Et tant qu'ils étaient là, il pouvait les aimer tout en étant odieux parce qu'il redoutait le jour où ils finiraient à leur tour par partir.

Parfois, bien sûr, ces mêmes personnes qu'il aimait l'énervaient. Mais personne n'est parfait n'est-ce pas ? Il était bien placé pour le savoir après tout. Et par-dessus tout, c'était souvent ses réactions à lui face aux autres qui l'énervaient. Pire, elles l'horripilaient, le rendaient dingue, lui donnait envie de disparaître. Mais au lieu de se punir lui-même, il punissait les autres, utilisant réactions excessives et caractère exécrable comme mécanisme d'auto-défense contre son plus grand ennemi : lui-même.

Il n'était pas misanthrope car il ne détestait pas tout le monde. En fait, il se détestait surtout lui-même.


End file.
